


And I'm gone gone gone gone.

by BitterButter



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Dealing, Ép's in trouble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterButter/pseuds/BitterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine se ha dado a la fuga de las garras de su dinastía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm gone gone gone gone.

¿Qué haces?

No lo sé, se repetía a sí misma. No lo sabía de verdad, no tenía ni idea. ¿Adónde iba? ¿Qué iba a comer? ¿Dónde iba a dormir? Y menos mal que había baños públicos a lo largo y ancho de París porque si no tendría una pregunta más sin respuesta.

Le dio una suave patada a una piedra cercana. Pero le supo a poco y la volvió a golpear, ahora más fuerte. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente, así que la agarró con furia y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. De poco sirvió porque chocó con una farola a dos metros de ella. Suspiró y se sentó en el trozo de suelo en el que parecía que había meado menos gente. Pasó allí lo que quedaba de noche, sin dormir, mirando a la gente pasar, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en un solo día.

Para empezar, Marius, que se quería liar con Úrsula, la morena de ensueño.

Después su hermano Gavroche había desaparecido. Probablemente porque habría llegado a la conclusión de que sus padres eran la escoria personificada.

Luego también estaba eso de que ella misma se había dado cuenta de aquello, solo que le había llevado unos 16 años.

Y el hecho de que llevaba todos esos 16 años siguiendo órdenes de mierda. “Éponine, quítale la cartera a ese hombre cuando se siente.” “Éponine, ocúpate de controlar a tus hermanos, tu padre y yo vamos a salir esta noche.” “Éponine, esta noche cuando vayas a casa de X, procura enterarte de X, ¿de acuerdo?” “Éponine, sé discreta.” “Éponine finge que esta coca es tuya, rápido, solo te caerán unos meses en el reformatorio.” “Éponine, pídele a Úrsula que venga conmigo a la fiesta de graduación.”

Todo órdenes, nunca seguidas de un _“gracias”_. Es decir, joder. Servía para algo más que para hacer lo que le decían.

Se levantó despacio mientras los colores del alba comenzaban a pintar el asqueroso callejón.

-Aw, pobre niña, Paul, dale un céntimo o algo.- Oyó una voz, seguida de un tintineo que caía a su alrededor. Tanteo el suelo en busca de lo que esperaba que fuera una moneda y no un botón mientras veía como se alejaba una pareja de pelo canoso. Miró la moneda de cerca. Cinco céntimos. Un tesoro.

Se desperezó y sacudió el poco polvo que se había dignado a adherirse a su desgastada gabardina. Ni el polvo se acercaba a ella. Se miró reflejada en la tapa de una lata desprovista de contenido en la repisa de una ventana baja. Deslizó algunos mechones de su pelo a un lado y se pellizcó una mejilla, intentando provocarse algo de color. Pero no sirvió de nada, siguió con aquel marrón verduzco enfermizo de siempre.

Salió del callejón pequeño para entrar al callejón grande del que había salido la pareja con canas. Caminó mucho rato, sin molestarse en mirar alrededor, manteniendo la vista fija al frente, sin destino, pero también sin ganas de detenerse. Sabía que no podía empezar de cero, sabía que estaba condenada.

Se dirigió sistemáticamente al último lugar en el que recordaba haber estado, la verja de la casa de Úrsula. Se detuvo allí y miró la casa que se divisaba a través del extenso jardín. Quedaban pocas casas así en París, casi todas habían sido derruidas y sustituidas por edificios altos de apartamentos. Pero aquella permanecía ahí, desafiándola tanto a ella como al resto de la ciudad. Pero parecía ser que solo ella se sentía desafiada. Oyó un murmullo en la lejanía de la casa y luego una voz. Un berreo más bien.

\- DANCE ON, GYPSY QUEEN, IF IT’S ALL NIGHT, IT’S ALRIGHT, RAVE ON, LET YOUR LOVE COME TRUMBLING DOWN, IF YOU LET YOUR LOVE COME TRUMBLING DOWN, IT’S ALRIGHT.- chillaba alguien desde el balcón.

Éponine parpadeó, la luz aún no bañaba lo suficiente como para ver quién hacía esos ruidos infernales, pero apostaría su cuello, el cual ahora debía valer mucho, a que era Úrsula.

En realidad ella sabía que Úrsula realmente se llamaba Cosette. Una vez le preguntó por aquel colgante que llevaba siempre y le contó no sé qué cosas de su madre o algo por el estilo. Hablaban a veces de cosas así. Úrsula le caía bien, por lo general, no tenía nada contra ella, aunque le parecía una niña bien como cualquier otra en su instituto. Algunos decían que había estado toda su vida en un convento pero que su padre la había sacado de allí el último curso. Eso eran rumores, y los que los contaban solían añadir detalles del tipo “por eso ahora es una guarra” “por eso es tan rara” “por eso se cree mejor”. Pero Éponine sentía curiosidad por ella. No solo por cómo había conquistado a Marius tan deprisa haciéndole olvidar casi todas las demás cosas que tenía entre manos, como el sindicato de estudiantes, o la misma Éponine, sino por ella como persona. Siempre alegre y confiada. Al principio no había sido así, había sido una chica retraída, tímida y callada sentada en la fila más cercana al profesor. Pero un día llegó con una sonrisa y una autoestima recién estrenada que seguía sin saber de dónde había sacado.

_“- ¿A ti qué música te gusta, Éponine?_

_\- Cualquiera que no desafine._

_\- ¿No tienes gustos concretos?_

_\- Rara vez tengo la oportunidad de explorar mis gustos en nada._

_\- ¡Tienes que venir a mi casa un día! Puedo enseñarte toda la colección de vinilos de mi padre, tienes cara de que te va el rollo rock de los sesenta-setenta.”_

Se quedó apoyada contra la verja intentando recordar una canción que sí conocía y le gustaba de uno de esos grupos con los que tanto daba la tabarra siempre a cualquiera dispuesto a escucharla. Oyó una puerta pesada que se cerraba. Y unos pasos lejanos. Una voz de hombre tarareaba la misma canción que todavía berreaba la presunta Úrsula.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- le dijo el dueño del tarareo mientras abría la puerta de la verja y recogía su correo. Éponine intentó mantener una pose digna pese al susto que le acababa de dar y la vergüenza que le provocaba estar allí sin motivo.

-Ehm…supongo que no.- contestó sin mirarle, algo nerviosa.

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo y se escabulló de nuevo dentro del jardín, permitiéndola respirar tranquila. El canto había cesado. Éponine se giró hacia la casa, la cual empezaba a estar toda cubierta por el sol, lo cual le daba un toque aún más agradable si cabía.

Cuando la casa estuvo cubierta del todo y la ilusión de calidez se hubo desvanecido, Éponine decidió ponerse en marcha. Se le había ocurrido qué podía hacer para pasar el rato mientras esperaba a que uno de los amigos de su padre viniera a ocuparse de ella. Seguro que enviaba a Montparnasse, por la ironía.

Llegó al rato a un bar sórdido, lleno aún a esas horas, de los borrachos de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué te pongo?- le preguntó el hombre de la barra.

-En realidad, quería saber si podía hablar con Morthimer.- le susurró ella.

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo. – No sé, niña, no estoy seguro de que…-

-No.- Interrumpió Éponine. –No vengo a eso. Lo otro. –Enarcó las cejas intentando que el tendero la entendiese. ¿Tan difícil tenía que ser?

\- Bueno… Pero te aviso de que no deja que lo haga cualquiera. – Farfulló finalmente mientras le abría la puertecilla que separaba el interior de la barra del bar de la realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio iba a ser un one shot para recordarle al mundo que sigo viva, aunque nadie me echara de menos, pero no soy capaz de escribir one shots y quedarme contenta, así que ya veremos dónde nos lleva.  
> El título es por la canción "Bullet" de Hollywood Undead, la cual en realidad me recuerda a R, no mucho a Éponine, pero coincidió que era la que estaba escuchando mientras escribía lo que sea que sea esto.


End file.
